Eight Evolutions
by SunriseSunset4
Summary: An Orphaned Umbreon and his friends fight against a dark force threatening to over throw the Eevee tribes. With the help of other pokemon will they be able to stop it? (A/N all the eeveelutions are the main characters) derpy summary I know. Any way FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! I just had too throw that in.
1. Prolgue

The Plague was spreading, and Kyau(KEY-AH)wasn't sure how long until they got here. Time was running out, and she had to save her little eevee. He looked so sickly. The evil in the air must be getting to him. There had to be a way to save him. There was only one way him and she didn't like it, but it was her only hope to keep him alive. She ran from the chief umbreon den. Her husband -the chief- was dead, and she had a feeling she would be as well very soon. The infected umbreon struggled toward her. A paw touched her back. She shrieked.

"It's only me." A young and newly welcomed member of the umbreon tribe -Baki- stood beside her. Many little eevees were gathered around her.

"Come! Quickly!" I said, and hurried toward the sacred grounds. I could hear the infected umbreon behind me. "Hide behind that rock with the children." I said to Baki.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"The only way to stop this is by making a sacrifice." I said. "Watch my son. You're the only one I trust now."

"NO! YOU CAN'T! " she said.

"It's the only way." I said, as a tear streaked down my cheek. "Raise him well."

"NO!" I shoved my son into her paws.

"His name is Shade." Tears streaked down Baki's face.

I walked toward the sacrificial plate. A stone laid on the ground in front of it. A moon stone. As I laid down on the plate I saw the infected umbreon, all of them gone... I placed the moon stone on my back. It was time...

_"I mourn for the lives the curse cost,_

_Now my body shall be lost,_

_My spirit shall remain inside,_

_So others do not have to hide,_

_Bloodthirsty, angry and hungry souls,_

_I sacrifice myself for my family to keep hold,_

_The moon is not an evil thing,_

_Joy and happiness it brings,_

_The poison shall not take our souls."_

**_That was it. It was done. She felt a strong wind sweep her away. If only Septimus hadn't been so stubborn. If only he hadn't meddled with the darkness... This never would have happened._**


	2. Evolution Ceremony

****The evolution ceremony****

****Shade's POV****

* * *

Shade awoke to the sun shining on his face. "Shade, breakfast!" Baki yelled.

"Coming." he said. He jumped up off his bed(if you've ever seen a dog bed its kinda like that)and ran down the hall. Today was the evolution ceremony, and shade wasn't sure whether to be excited or terrified. He sat by Baki (his (foster) mother)at a large round slab they used as a table. A bowl (weaved from ancient aspear reeds) filled with Pecha and chesto berries sat in front of him. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Of course not!" She said. "I'm still making breakfast."

"Then why did you wake me up." he said, annoyed.

She sighed, "Early to bed.."

"And early to rise makes one healthy, and stealthy, and wise," he finished. "I know!" he groaned. Baki smiled at him.

"Why don't you go out and play?" she said to him. He grunted and stormed out the cave entrance (It was a small entrance covered with vines, kinda like a door)

He ran toward the forest, his favorite place. The forest had few dangers, though he wasn't supposed to go in too deep into it, he did anyway. He trotted down the path, the deeper he got, the darker it got. He didn't mind the dark at all, in fact he liked! It put his mind at peace, it made him feel relaxed. As he marched farther into the forest he started to get thirsty. From traveling in this area many times before he knew there was a river near by. He trotted over to the clearing, where the river cut through the forest.

He glanced from side to side, no one, good. He leaned down to take a drink, the water was cool and refreshing, ahhhhh...

"Hey, kid," Shade popped his head up out of the water a large Octillery bobbed in the water. "What are you doin' drinking out of MY river?" he said angrily.

"Your river!?" Shade yelled. Before Shade could do anything the Octillery grabbed him and pulled him under. Shade screamed. Which was rather hard to do underwater. Shade began to struggle with the Octillery. He wrestled with him twisting, and struggling. Shade opened his mouth and(warning kids never do this)and bit the Octillery right on one of his suction cups.

"OWW!" The Octillery hollered, loosening his grip on Shade. As soon as he did so Shade bolted for the surface. "NOT SO FAST KID!" The Octillery screamed. A hand reached down though the water and grabbed Shade by the scruff of his neck. _What monster has me now? _Shade thought. The hand pulled him out of the water. To Shade's surprise it was Mr. Abe (A (who knows how) old medicham)

"Oh hi there Mr. Abe." Shade said in his most innocent voice.

"BLARGG!" The Octillery screamed as he broke the surface. But when he saw Mr. Abe holding him he looked terrified. "Oh hello Abraham.." The Octillery said nervously.

"Where you hurting this child Odan?" Mr. Abe asked him.

"Of course not Abraham, I would never hurt a defenseless eevee." Odan said. "Alright." Mr. Abe said to him.

"You know you're not supposed to go this deep into the forest Shade." Mr. Abe said to him as they walked side by side back to Shade's cave.

"I know." Shade frowned "I won't do it again." They walked in silence for a while. "You know he WAS hurting me." Shade said to Mr. Abe.

"I know Shade, He always is, he needs to learn how to share that river." Mr. Abe said.

"How did he get so far away from the sea?" he asked the medicham. "He swam upstream and got stuck."

"Oh..." Mr. Abe had stopped walking with him when they got to the edge of the forest. Shade waved good-bye to him and trotted toward the cave entrance. "I'm back!" Shade said once he stepped inside.

"Oh good! Breakfast is ready!" Baki said to him. Shade sat down at the wooden slab with all the food on it.

As he ate, Baki talked about his evolution ceremony, and how great it would be for him to evolve, and etc. etc. Once he was done with his breakfast, he and Baki walked down to the ruins where the ceremony took place. Lord Admiral and unbelievably old leafeon (that resembled an old oak tree in the forest) was sitting behind a pedestal with a dusty old scroll on it. Many other eeveelutions and eevees were here. Shade walked over and sat with the eight other eevees that were evolving today

"AHEM!" lord Admiral said. "I welcome you all here today for this grand occasion, eight of our beloved  
eevees will evolve today. Liam, Esta, Shade, Simon, Grace, Lea, Daniel, and Vapor. Please step forward." Shade and the other eevees did as they were told, they were all buzzing with excitement. (_a\n I'm gonna skip the long speech about evolving because the show must go on!_) "According to age you shall choose your destiny. Liam is first."

Everyone held their breath as Liam walked up to the stones. He poked the fire stone only to be burnt terribly. He quickly walked to the Lightning stone and poked it. It began to glow brighter and brighter until the light consumed him, electricity popped around him and then it stopped standing in Liam's place was a handsome young Jolteon. Liam trotted over and sat in front of Lord Admiral.

"Now you Esta" Esta didn't even try any of the other stones she just walked right up to the psychic stone sand put her paw on it. At that moment A pinkish Aura glowed around her lifting her off the ground until she was blocking the sun, then she began to glow. When the light dimmed an Young espeon stood in Esta's place. She smirked and then went to go sit by Liam.

"Shade" Shade gulped and walked up to the water stone he was about to put his hand on it when he remembered almost drowning in that river with the Octillery, He shuddered and moved on the to leaf stone then he remembered the time he got stuck in a tree. Next one. The Lightning stone he set his paw on it and got electrified.

"Ow." he muttered. Dark stone he was afraid to do this one, what if he couldn't evolve? He placed his paw on it and black smoke poured around him lifting him off the ground. I wrapped around him like a Seviper strangling its prey. Shade closed his eyes '_it'll be over soon' _he thought when he opened them he standing upright on solid ground. He felt slightly taller.. He walked over to sit next to Liam and Esta

(_lets just skip everyone's evolution, simon: leafon, grace: glaceon, Lea: Sylveon,Daniel: flareon, Vapor: you guessed it, Vaporeon. NOW FOR BAKI!)_

* * *

**Baki's pov**

* * *

Baki stared at Shade. _'he look so much like him.'_ No don't think about him, he gone. *sigh*  
Baki sat by Shade in her 'room' '_this is gonna be hard for me to tell him this..' _"Listen... Shade" Bakis said with a sigh. "There's something I should have told you a long time ago."

"What?" he asked.

"Your.. your parents...*sigh*"

"What about my parents?" he said curiously. "They.. They were the cheif and cheifess of the tribe." She finished quickly.

"WHAT!?" He yelled standing up. "YOU MEAN THEY'RE DEAD!"

"Yes.."

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, MORE ADVENTURE'S AWAIT! Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever written. So far... Yay I grammarized it! more or less..**

**The italic is the narrator **


	3. Sigh, not a chapter, BUT PLEASE READ!

_**WHOOP, WHOOP, I RETURN! WITH BETTER WRITING! HOPEFULLY! Sry for lack of updates i've been busy with drawing~ I drew the villain, Baki, and Shade as an eevee so, yayyyy. I may also have made a pokemon ask blog on tumblr for them... (WHich is right here: eight-eeveelutions . tumblr **_**_.com_****_) _**_**Well i'm back! *Jazz hands***_

_**Sooo I've decided to start this story over. I've got some new ideas and I can't put them in without this story making 0 sense **_**_whatsoever. The story may continue a bit quicker on the blog, so check it out. Thanks for reading! New rebooted story coming soon to theaters near you!_**


End file.
